


More To Fear

by dan_vs92



Series: More To Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing he was pregnant was both a blessing that filled him with joy and a curse that filled him with dread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Fear

Fiddleford was caught somewhere between excitement and pure raw terror as all the signs added up. It wasn’t the flu as he had told Ford who had offered him some experimental herbs he had been concocting. A cure all medication he had been told, he had stolen from the witch’s spell book who lived in the mountains, Fidds was not looking forward to the consequences of that action but meek as he was if you wanted a fight he wouldn’t back down. 

He groaned caving into himself at his spot on the kitchen table, how could he make this pregnancy work in the dangerous line of work he’d been dragged into? He wouldn’t be able to run that fast once his condition began to show. There would be no dragging Ford home after he was injured. There would be no quick escapes from gnomes or zombies or the creatures that lurked in the shadows, no squeezing through tight enclosed spaces to escape their grasps, no climbing up trees or tugging his hard headed boyfriend to go faster and forget about the final details as his ‘research’ awoke in a foul mood with strangers in its lair. He was more of a liability then he already was in this condition.   
But with that fear, joy also illuminated brightly and warmly in his head, he was finally going to be a father. It was dangerous here for a child but they could protect them. A beautiful child to hold in his arms, care for and love, he’d wanted this for so long. A family to call his own. He never thought he would have one again after his own mother had labelled him as insane and the rest of the family only spoke of him in hushed whispers behind his back slowly but surely cutting every tie with him. He was unstable and foolish in their eyes. 

He felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks as a new fear over took him, if his family so easily called him crazy, society would be no better. He couldn’t get the care he needed without someone threatening to take the child he was carrying away from him. A sob hitched in his throat as his head collapsed into his folded arms on the table and he began to openly cry. They wouldn’t care that this was his child, they would try to take this from him but he needed them to bring this child into this world safely. He couldn’t lose them; he couldn’t lose his dream of having a family to call his own. 

Steady hands resting securely on his shoulders calmed his tears and helped pull him the abyss of his sorrow and worries and fears had left him drowning in and a gentle sweet kiss on the top of his head was able to pull him back to the shore of reality. He didn’t fight those hands as they pulled him up further so their eyes could meet. 

“Fidds?” he asked him not fully knowing how to continue and Fidds didn’t want him to. The concern filling his brown eyes was all Fidds needed to give him strength to tell Ford what was wrong. 

“Yer gonna be a daddy,” he whispered in a hitched breath another hiccupped sob emerging from his throat. 

Ford said nothing he just pulled him close to him, raking his six fingers gently through his hair understanding his pain. His own breathing had picked up now but there was wonder in his eyes but a shadow of fear still cast over them. He kissed Fidds once more on the cheek. 

“It’s going to be OK, dearest,” he said soothingly continuing to stroke his hair, “I’ve got twelve degrees. I can make sure you and our child are safe and healthy.”   
Fidds didn’t protest, he trusted Ford to care for him. He may be reckless at times but he wouldn’t let any harm come to them, he fully melted into his words and reassurances as he began talking about what needed to be done to keep them both safe in his care. 

But as confident as he sounded, Ford didn’t feel that confidence. He couldn’t do this alone, he needed someone else here he could trust. From the corner of his eye he caught his worried reflection from the kitchen window and knew who he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an on going series that is complete for now, the rest will be posted next weekend hopefully.


End file.
